


Killua just can't ever have peace, eh?

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Don't Touch The Butt, Eat Fresh, Fartass Killua, Fartinq, Subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2bad4ukillua</p></blockquote>





	Killua just can't ever have peace, eh?

Killua was in an enclosed area. 

From where he was, it looked as if it was a bland and white void, but really, it was just a building. 

A large, empty, and spacious building. 

nobody else was there, for the building had been abandoned many years prior to his visit. 

And echoes of his footsteps could be heard throughout the area as he walked toward the center.

"Well, I suppose we should get this started, eh?" Killua said to nobody in particular. His voice bounced off the walls as he stood in position.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before he began.

"uhu" he breathed.

"Listen boy" he started off,

...

"My first love story"

"uh oh oh uh oh oh yeeaaah"

...

"my angel"

"yeeeeeah"

...

"and my girls"

"ooooooh"

...

"My sunshine"

...

"uh uh! Let's Go!"

Killua sang as he began to do a strange, yet familiar dance, "Neomuneomu meotjyeo nuni nuni busyeo. Sumeul mot swigesseo tteollineun girl"

"Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby Gee Gee Gee Gee Baby Baby Baby" Killua continued as he swiftly and angelicly moved across the floor with his feet and toes

"oh neomu bukkeureowo chyeodabol su eobseo, sarange ppajyeosseo sujubeun gi-"

"HI KILLUA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!" That annoying bastard child of Ging Freecss' screamed as he ran toward Killua.

Gon glomped Killua.

In the process, one of the spikes on his head poked Killua's face.

Killua bled.

"OH MY GOD HOW LONG WERE YOU WATCHING??!??" Killua screamed.

"Just long enough to record it on video." Gon laughed evilly as he held up a video camera, but his expression quickly changed, "Uh- uh I mean I JUST ENTERED THE BUILDING!!!!"

Killua cried. His plans to learn his favorite song and dance were ruined.

"Gon. Fuck you." he said.

"Kill-you-AH, What's Fuck?" Gon asked.

Killua then screamed, "GO FORNICATE WITH YOUR VIDEO CAMERA!!!!" and he ran out the abandoned building crying.

He ran all the way to Subway because he believed in getting Fit For The Fun Of It.

He ordered ten subs because he was a fatass.

Then a fatterass sitting at a table burped loudly, "lmao I can eat more than that."

"Shut up douche canoe!!" Killua screamed but he saw it was his brother, Milluki.

"OH MY GOD YOU FATASS!"

Milluki farted, he was allergic to pickles. Then the whole restaurant stunk.

The people making Killua's subs died, so Killua jumped behind the counter and ate all the food.

Milluki was sad because he was too fat to get up. He couldn't join Killua in eating down the whole restaurant.

"eh i need Wii Fit." he said to himself.

Then Gon burst in yelling, "KILLUA, KILLUA I'M SORRY DID I UNDERCOOK THE EGGS????!"

Killua was angry. "GON WHAT THE FUCK GET OUT!!!"

"no" Gon answered simply.

So Killua burst out the window and ran off crying.

But since Killua was allergic to mayonnaise he kept farting. Which conveniently gave him a boost!

Fart boost!!!

Gon couldn't keep up with him.

Gon was sad.

"I'm going home..." Gon said emo-ly.

So he went home.

"Kurapika, Leorio, Killua is gassy." Gon said sadly.

Kurapika and Leorio gasped!

"He ate mayonnaise again, didn't he?" Leorio asked.

Gon fist pumped. "FUCK YEAH"

"Hmm.... Well, I'm sick of dealing with gassy fucks. Sorry." Kurapika added.

Gon frowned.

"Does Neon fart a lot?" Gon decided to ask.

"Well she tends to fart a lot on her period, why?" Kurapika calmly answered.

Then Gon asked, "What's a period?"

"You see, a period happens when a g-" Leorio started but Kurapika kicked him in the face.

"DON'T SPOIL THE RIPENING FRUIT!" Kurapika yelled!

"Ripening fruit??" Leorio asked, "Wait... Kurapika would not say that!"

Then Leorio stood up again and ripped the mask off of Kurapika.

It was Hisoka.

"what the fuck???"

Hisoka laughed evilly and said, "Thanks for the information. Now I know where to find Killua just from our pointless conversation."

Then he ran off to find Killua.

"WHAT THE FUCK LEORIO!" Gon yelled.

"OH MY GOD WE HAVE TO FIND KILLUA!!!" Leorio screamed!! "BEFORE HISOKA TOUCHES THE BUTT"

"Touches the bUTT?" Gon asked. He gasped.

"OH MY GOD LETS GO THEN!!!"

So they ran after Hisoka.

Meanwhile, Kurapika was locked in the closet.

Trapped in the closet.

"Trapped in the closet" Kurapika sung.

He was sad.

Meanwhile Killua was lamenting his shitty life on top of some building.

"Gon Freecss sucks. I'm going to buy a Death Note just so I can write his name in it." Killua said.

But then Hisoka grabbed him from behind.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Killua screamed.

He back-kicked Hisoka in the balls, then farted in his face.

Hisoka dropped Killua, then Killua looked behind to see who was there.

"HISO- ... WAIT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING KURAPIKA'S CLOTHES???!" Killua was fucking scared?

"Shut the fuck up and your farts STANK GODDAMIT!!" Hisoka couldn't handle the smell. 

"Sorry, I ate mayonnaise..." Killua apologized.

Then Gon and Leorio caught up, because Gon had installed a GPS tracker to Killua's ass. That's how he followed Killua into the abandoned building in the first place.

"KILLUA! WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Gon glomped Killua again.

Killua was stabbed again, by Gon's spikes.

"Gon... PLEASE FUCKING STOP" he screamed.

Gon said "no"

Killua wanted to cry but Leorio poured peroxide all over him. 

"There that should help with your cuts." Leorio said, "As for your bad gas......"

....

"eh don't fucking know don't eat mayonnaise you dumb motherfucker." Leorio finally added.

"Wow, and you call yourself a doctor?" Killua asked.

"No, I don't... Only the fandom does."

Gon frowned.

Then they noticed Hisoka, who's schwing level was rising.

"I'm getting turned on....." he said as he licked his lips.

"OH MY GOD!!" Gon screamed, so he picked up Killua and Killua farted in Hisoka's face again.

Hisoka died.

Secretly he was scared of farts. He never, ever farted.

"YOU SAVED US, KILLUA!" Gon cheered.

Leorio cheered too! "But wait where the fuck is Kurapika????"

They all looked at each other.

"shit"

...

"Trapped in the closet... Trapped in the closet..." Kurapika continued to sing. He was very lonely, being trapped in the closet.

He was also robbed of his clothes.

So he took out his smartphone and went to YouTube.

"eh maybe i'll look at cute cats or something... or cats killing and eating spiders... heheheh yeah that sounds right."

But since he subscribed to Gon's YouTube channel, he could see that Gon uploaded a new video.

"Huh... .What's this..?" he asked as he poked the video.

And it played.

"....................................................................."

"WHY THE FUCK IS KILLUA DANCING TO GIRLS GENERATION???!?!?!?!"

...

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> 2bad4ukillua


End file.
